elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chillrend (Skyrim)/Archive 1
F***ing snakes Hey, so before some people finally corrected this page, I remember there being something about a "snake" or "serpent" like image on the blade if it was viewed in almost complete or total darkness. When I tried to investigate I found no truth to this while the blade was fully charged or totally drained. I believed this to be because I play on the PS3. Thinking that the PC version of course has graphics options ability to change them, probably to a level better then that of the playstation. Here is the last version that contained that text - http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Chillrend_(Skyrim)?oldid=500916. I am wondering if there was any truth to this. If you have the PC version, crank the graphics to the MAX and let us know please? I am super curious. It is indeed true, having just tested it myself on both Xbox 360 and PC. I would not have noticed it if you had not pointed it out. Thank you, that's quite a find. Koreticus (talk) 06:32, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Enchant uses ' Is there a way to upgrade its uses level? cause i got it at a low level and it has almost 20 uses before it dies on me :( -theakman Chillrend still is at equal damage to the dragondone Sword, Although with more powerful enchantments the dragondone weapon could prove stronger by a small number of at most 30 i believe. furthermore it would require a additional 3 used perks to make it equal by optaining the perk to double it's strength the glass smithing, That is if the player went for the heavy armor side. Although chillrend is Much cooler. In universe??? dry ice? wth? Arcan Cetin (talk) 13:12, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Bugs I am level 27 in skyrim. BUT. I got a level 18 chillrend? "Target takes 10 points of frost damage." But it should be doing 20? 19:44, July 26, 2012 (UTC) when you try to put chillrend on a weapon rack/plaque it my not go in properly and appear very off center I'm level 41 and the blade only does 20 points of frost damage for me, it should be doing 25. I DID once go to its location once at a much lower level, saved, picked it up and took a look at it, loaded my old save and decided to come back at a higher level to get it. I heard that the weapon's stats aren't locked permanently until you pick it up, I guess this is not true...? Stalhrim? 20:06, August 20, 2012 (UTC)So none has notice that Chillrend is not made from Malachite but from Stalhrim? Stalhrim is an ancient nord Glass with the appearence of Ice, used for burials in Solstheim tombs. It was a material for armors and weapons in The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon, I entered this article believeing I could find a story about how a Stalhrim sword as Chillrend could end in Skyrim and why it's the only example of Stalhrim weaponry. But anyway, I'm totally convinced that Chillrend is made of Stalhrim and the fact that this mighty sword is improved with malachite ingots is bc stalhrim ore is not present in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Conan the Dragonborn, 212 of 4th Era : You make an interesting point. The alchemical properties for Raw Stalhrim include Frost Damage and Paralyze - the two enchantment effects that Chillrend bears. If Chillrend had no charge per use and worked like a Silver Sword, it would be perfect as it would mean the properties of Stalhrim is what gives the sword its enchantments, rather than traditional enchanting. : Jimeee (talk) 20:43, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Grammar error The last sentence of the second paragraph says "disenchantment" where "disenchanted" should be. However, the page is locked. This is the best sig I can make (talk to Grif) 14:18, January 24, 2013 (UTC) This sword ruined my thieves guild mission, on youtube there is a way to get it before the quest, and with this and mercers plan, i cannot start 'the pursuit' 17:47, February 20, 2013 (UTC) MEEEEEEEEEEE Chillrend stats I wanted to add something I found curious and weird and think it should be in the article. Sadly its closed. Anyway, the thing is that the Oblivion version of Chillrend is weaker than the Ebony Blade (21 vs 23 points of damage) while the Skyrim version is much stronger (15 vs 11 pts of damage) So the Skyrim Chillrend could be as powerfull as Goldbrand, right? 'Ullvarg (talk) 15:56, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Enchantment name In the Dawnguard DLC, I fought a Frost Giant with Chillrend. A prompt popped up that he resisted Frostfeed. I assume that Frostfeed is the enchantment's name. Could this get added to the wiki page as trivia? Thanks! Gunshot Pheonix (talk) 23:06, August 21, 2013 (UTC) : Done. Jimeee (talk) 11:59, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Interwiki Could some Admin. please add es:Desgarradora gélida‎ at the end? Thanks! 08:53, April 14, 2014 (UTC)